Up until now, there have been discussed an interface, an apparatus, and a method for communication between a radio equipment control (REC) node and first and second radio equipment (RE) nodes in a radio base station that transmits and receives information using plural antenna carriers.
Patent Document 1: Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2008-516503
Non-Patent Document 1: CPRI Specification v4.0 sec. 6.1 Delay calibration example (Informative)